gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend Sword
History The Legend Sword is the most powerful and mysterious sword to have been ever made. It is said in legends that Calypso made the sword by using powerful sea magic. The magic then took the form of a sword. Even though it was forged by magic, the sword was powerless. Calypso then asked her fellow Sea God, Poseidon, to give the sword its power. At first, Poseidon decided not to give the blade its power for he feared that the sword may end up in the wrong hands. But after Calypso insulted him for being a cowardly god, Poseidon decides to give the sword its powers but it must remain lost forever, never to be found. Granting the sword the powers to control the sea and storms, along with the power to copy other enpowered sword's powers to make it its own, the sword has became the most powerful weapon that any mortal or god could wield. After the powers were granted, Poseidon send his best warriors to find a secret place to keep the sword safe. A place so hidden that not even a Sea Goddess like Calypso with the Navigational Charts and the Magic Compass could be able to find it. Ever since then, the Legend Sword had remained lost. Location The Legend Sword's location has been thus far unknown until a young pirate found a torn page from the Journal of the Ancient Seas (the same book that Davy Jones used to bind Calypso) while traveling through a hurricane. Although some of the information was cut off, the page stated that " To find the Legend Sword, the soul must find the land within the maelstrom with the legendary fish Neptoona near World's End". The Legend Sword is suppose to be hidden within a tower made by Sea Gods long ago. The room in which the sword is in, requires three keys to open the door. The key requires the most powerful of each sword type of each class: The most powerful Legendary sword, Famed Sword, and Rare Sword. Each weapons must also be from the different class of swords: Cutlass, Broadsword, and Sabre. Powers The Legend Sword has a wide verity of powers: * Creating maelstroms * Creating Floods (and to very experienced wielders, they are capable to flooding the world if they want) * Creating tsunamis * Summoning and controlling any type of sea creatures, including the Kraken * Underwater breathing * Summoning a small cyclone of water to strike an enemy * Summoning a lightning bolt to strike a enemy * Creating Hurricanes * Sharing a animals abilities for a short amount of time (but the animal has to be of the same environment that the Legend Sword is in) These abilities are the default abilities that a new wielder gets before they start collecting other powers for the sword. The Legend Sword also has a special ability to copy other enpowered swords' powers and get to keep them permanently. Example: If one were to use the sword to copy the Ghost Form power from the Lost Sword of El Patron, the Legend Sword will then be able to use the ability too. However this ability cannot be used on the Ghost Sword for the Ghost Sword ability is to drain away other swords' powers, rendering them powerless for a small amount of time except if the sword remains into contact of the Ghost Sword for a long time, it will lose its powers permanently. But if the Legend Sword is to copy the powers of any cursed weapon like the Behemoth Blade, it will be immune to the Ghost Swords' powers and it would be able to copy the ability too if the user wants it. However, each user of the Legend Sword has their own collection of powers. Example: If one user of the Legend Sword has many copied powers from other swords, and gives the sword to another wielder, that new wielder won't be able to access the copied powers, for the powers were collected from the previous wielder. Thus the new wielder will have to collect his or hers own copied powers that they would like. But, if the sword were to be returned to a former wielder of it, the former wielder will still have access of the copied powers that they collected from before passing the sword on. Wielders So far, the Legend Sword only had two wielders so far: Calypso (when she was testing the swords powers before it was hidden away) The first Sea Guardian Appearance Base on the information given from the torn page of the Journal of the Ancient Seas, the Legend Sword is said to have “a handle made from black pearl, a hilt that is made from sapphire, a handle guard made from pure silver, and a blade made from pure magical gold where the powers lay within it. And with it size of being 4 and a half feet long, and it weighing nothing more than a feather within one's hand, this weapon of the sea is truly remarkably powerful". Trivia *The Legend Sword was based from the Unlockable Legend Sword from POTC At World's End Video Game, which requires the player to do a 21 hit-combo in the last level, Maelstrom. *The picture of the Legend Sword is a picture of the sword in the game. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations